disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
List of programmes broadcast by Disney Channel (UK and Ireland)
This is a list of programmes shown on Disney Channel in the UK & Ireland. It does not include those shown only on Disney XD, Disney Junior, Disney Cinemagic or, previously, Toon Disney. Current programming Live action *''Good Luck Charlie'' (14 May 2010 - present) *''Jessie'' (17 February 2012 – present) *''Austin & Ally'' (20 April 2012 – present) *''Dog With a Blog'' (11 January 2013 – present) *''Violetta'' (22 July 2013 – present) *''Liv and Maddie'' (8 November 2013 – present) Animated *''Phineas and Ferb'' (29 September 2007 – present) *''Fish Hooks'' (6 November 2010 – present) *''Gravity Falls'' (7 September 2012 – present) *''Groove High'' (10 November 2012 – present) Short series * Cars Toons (27 October 2008 – present) * Get The Look (17 September 2010 – present) *''Have a Laugh!'' (September 2010 – present) *''Hit Play'' (2011 – present) * Art Attack (6 June 2011 – present) *''Take Two with Phineas and Ferb'' (3 September 2011 – present) * Toy Story Toons (20 April 2012 – present) * Club Penguin Shorts (''1 October 2012 – present)'' *''This Is Who I Am'' (2013–present) *''Mickey Mouse (12 July 2013 - present)'' Reruns * Famous Five (2009 - present) * PrankStars (2011 - present) * Sonny with a Chance (2011 - present) * Hannah Montana (2011 - present) * The Suite Life on Deck (2012 - present) *''How to Be Indie'' (2012 - present) * So Random! (2012 - present) * Wizards of Waverly Place (2012 - present) *''Code: 9'' (2013 - present) * My Babysitter's a Vampire: The Series (2013 - present) * Shake It Up (2014 - present) * ANT Farm (2014 - present) Upcoming programming April 2014 *April 22 - Sneak peek of new show I Didn't Do It *April 25 - Good Luck Charlie series finale ("Goodbye Charlie") May 2014 *May 2 - Official series premiere of I Didn't Do It *May 5 - Series premiere of Win, Lose, or Draw Events 2013 *January 25 - New A.N.T. Farm ("chANTs of a lifetime") and Dog with a Blog episodes ("Dog with a Hog") *January 26 - New Fish Hooks ("Milo's Magical Shake") and Code: 9 episodes ("Hockey Havoc") *February 1 - New Dog with a Blog episode ("Wingstan") *February 2 - New Code: 9 episode ("Snow Globe Surprise") *February 4 - Jessie season premiere ("Green-Eyed Monsters") *February 5 - New Jessie episode ("The Whining") *February 6 - New Jessie episode ("Make New Friends But Hide The Old") *February 7 - New Jessie episode ("101 Lizards") *February 8 - New Dog with a Blog episode ("World of Woofcraft") *February 9 - New Code: 9 episode ("Serenity Yoga") *February 15 - New Dog with a Blog episode ("The Parrot Trap") *February 22 - New Dog with a Blog episode ("The Bone Identity") *March 1 - New Shake It Up episode ("Oh Brother It Up") *March 4 - Austin & Ally season premiere ("Costumes and Courage") *March 5 - New Austin & Ally episode ("Backups and Breakups") *March 6 - New Austin & Ally episode ("Magazines and Made-Up Stuff") *March 7 - New Austin & Ally episode ("Parents and Punishments") *March 8 - New Shake It Up episode ("Quit It Up") *March 11 - New Austin & Ally episode ("Crybabies and Cologne") *March 12 - New Austin & Ally episode ("Ferris Wheels and Funky Breath") *March 13 - New Austin & Ally episode ("Girlfriends and Girl Friends") *March 14 - New Austin & Ally episode ("Campers and Complications") *March 15 - New Shake It Up episode ("Ty It Up") *March 22 - New Shake It Up episode ("My Fair Librarian It Up") *March 29 - New Shake It Up episode ("Clean It Up") *April 15 - New Good Luck Charlie episode ("Team Mom") *April 16 - New Good Luck Charlie episode ("Guys and Dolls") *April 17 - New Good Luck Charlie episode ("Nurse Blankenhooper") *April 18 - New Good Luck Charlie episode ("Le Halloween") *April 19 - New Jessie episode ("Pain In The Rear Window") *April 26 - New Jessie episode ("Toy Con") *April 29 - New A.N.T. Farm episode ("early retiremANT") *April 30 - New A.N.T. Farm episode ("influANTces") *May 1 - New A.N.T. Farm episode ("restaurANTeur") *May 2 - New A.N.T. Farm episode ("idANTity crisis") *May 3 - New Jessie episode ("Kids Don't Wanna Get Shunned") *May 10 - New Jessie ("To Be Me, Or Not To Be Me") and Austin & Ally episodes ("Chapters and Choices") *May 13 - New Dog with a Blog episode ("Dog Loses Girl") *May 14 - New Dog with a Blog episode ("Stan-ing Guard") *May 15 - New Dog with a Blog episode ("Freaky Fido") *May 16 - New Dog with a Blog episode ("Guess Who's A Cheerleader") *May 17 - New Jessie ("Why Do Foils Fall In Love?") and Austin & Ally episodes ("Partners and Parachutes") *May 24 - The Wizards Return: Alex vs. Alex premiere and new Shake It Up ("I Do It Up") and Good Luck Charlie ("The Charlie Whisperer") episodes *May 31 - New Code: 9 episode ("Charity Shoe Soak") *June 7 - New Jessie episode ("Jessie's Big Break") *June 10 - New Shake It Up episode ("Forward an Back It Up") *June 11 - New Shake It Up episode ("Switch It Up") *June 12 - New Shake It Up episode ("Love and War It Up") *June 13 - New Shake It Up episode ("In the Bag It Up") *June 14 - New Phineas and Ferb episode ("Mind Share") *June 21 - New Good Luck Charlie episode ("Study Buddy") *June 28 - Austin & Jessie & Ally: All Star New Year premiere *July 5 - Monster's University behind-the-scenes and new Austin & Ally ("Freaky Friends & Fan Fiction") and Good Luck Charlie episodes ("All Fall Down - Part 1") *July 12 - New Good Luck Charlie ("All Fall Down - Part 2") and Austin & Ally episodes ("Couples & Careers") and Mickey Mouse series premiere *July 19 - Teen Beach Movie premiere and new Austin & Ally ("Spas & Spices") and Jessie ("All the Knight Moves") and Mickey Mouse episodes ("Yodelberg") *July 22 - Violetta series premiere *Weekdays in August - New Violetta episodes (Episodes 9-30) *August 16 - Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2 premiere and new Mickey Mouse episode ("Gasp!") *August 23 - New Mickey Mouse episode ("Panda-monium") *August 30 - New Mickey Mouse ("Bad Ear Day") and Shake It Up episode ("Brain It Up") *September 2 - New Dog with a Blog episode ("Crimes of the Art") *September 3 - New Dog with a Blog episode ("Avery's First Crush") *September 4 - New Dog with a Blog episode ("The Truck Stops Here") *September 5 - New Dog with a Blog episode ("Avery;s First Breakup") *September 6 - Good Luck Charlie ("Duncam Dream House") and A.N.T. Farm season premiere ("TrANTsferred") *September 9 - New Jessie episode ("We Don't Need No Stinkin' Badges") *September 10 - New Jessie episode ("Somebunny's in Trouble") *September 11 - New Jessie episode ("Punch Dumped Love") *September 12 - New Jessie episode ("Panic Attack Room") *September 13 - New Good Luck Charlie ("Doppel Date") and A.N.T. Farm episodes ("independANTs") *September 20 - New Good Luck Charlie ("Demolition Dabney") and A.N.T. Farm episodes ("animal husbANTry") *September 23 - New Shake It Up episode ("Opposites Attract It Up") *September 24 - New Shake It Up episode ("Psych It Up") *September 25 - New Shake It Up episode ("Oui Oui It Up") *September 26 - New Shake It Up episode ("My Bitter Sweet 16 It Up") *September 27 - New Good Luck Charlie ("Go, Teddy!") and A.N.T. Farm episodes ("secret agANT") *October 4 - New Austin & Ally episode ("Solos & Stray Kitties") *October 7 - New Gravity Falls episode ("Fight Fighters") *October 8 - New Gravity Falls episode ("Little Dipper") *October 9 - New Gravity Falls episode ("Boss Mabel") *October 10 - New Gravity Falls episode ("Bottomless Pit!") *October 11 - New Austin & Ally episode ("Boy Songs & Badges") *October 14 - New Good Luck Charlie episode ("Rock Enroll") *October 15 - New Good Luck Charlie episode ("The Unusual Suspects") *October 16 - New Good Luck Charlie episode ("Rat-A-Teddy") *October 17 - New Good Luck Charlie episode ("Charlie 4, Toby 1") *October 18 - New Austin & Ally episode ("Tracks & Trouble") *October 25 - New Austin & Ally episode ("Viral Videos & Very Bad Dancing") *November 4 - New A.N.T. Farm episode ("angus' first movemANT") *November 5 - New A.N.T. Farm episode ("unforeseen circumstANTs") *November 6 - New A.N.T. Farm episode ("pANTs on fire") *November 7 - New A.N.T. Farm episode ("product misplacemANT") *November 8 - "Phineas and Ferb: Mission Marvel" premiere *November 15 - Flash Forward Friday (New episodes) **Fish Hooks ("South Pafishic") **Gravity Falls ("Land Before Swine") **A.N.T. Farm ("Past, PresANT and Future") **Dog with a Blog ("Avery's Wild Party") **Shake It Up ("Future It Up") **Jessie ("The Jessie-nator: Grudgement Day") **Austin & Ally ("Future Sounds & Festival Songs") **Good Luck Charlie ("Futuredrama") Former programming *''Cory in the House'' *''Flash Forward'' *''Jonas L.A.'' *''Phil of the Future'' *''So Weird'' *''The Suite Life of Zack & Cody'' *''That's So Raven'' *''Lizzie McGuire'' *''The Famous Jett Jackson'' *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' *''Dave the Barbarian'' *''Fillmore!'' *''Kim Possible'' *''Lilo & Stitch: The Series'' *''Lloyd in Space'' *''The Proud Family'' *''Recess'' *''The Replacements'' *''8 Simple Rules'' *''Art Attack'' *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' *''Bone Chillers'' *''Boy Meets World'' *''Brotherly Love'' *''Dangerous Minds'' *''The Golden Girls'' *''Home Improvement'' *''Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show'' *''In a Heartbeat'' *''The Monkees'' *''Sing Me a Story with Belle'' *''Smart Guy'' *''Teen Angel'' *''The Torkelsons'' *''Time Flyer'' *''The Wonderful World of Disney'' *''101 Dalmatians: The Series'' *''Adventures in Wonderland'' *''Aladdin'' *''Bonkers'' *''Brandy & Mr. Whiskers'' *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' *''The Buzz on Maggie'' *''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' *''Classic Toons'' *''Darkwing Duck'' *''Dave the Barbarian'' *''Dinosaurs'' *''House of Mouse'' *''Donald's Quack Attack'' *''Doug'' *''DuckTales'' *''Dumbo's Circus'' *''The Emperor's New School'' *''Fillmore!'' *''Gargoyles'' *''Goof Troop'' *''Hercules'' *''The Jersey'' *''Jungle Cubs'' *''Kim Possible'' *''The Legend of Tarzan'' *''Lilo & Stitch: The Series'' *''The Little Mermaid'' *''Lloyd in Space'' *''Mickey Mouse and Friends'' *''Mickey Mouse Works'' *''Mickey's Mouse Tracks'' *''Mighty Ducks'' *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' *''Nightmare Ned'' *''PB&J Otter'' *''Pepper Ann'' *''The Proud Family'' *''Quack Pack'' *''Raw Toonage'' *''Recess'' *''The Replacements'' *''The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show'' *''Stanley'' *''TaleSpin'' *''Teacher's Pet'' *''Teamo Supremo'' *''That's So Raven'' *''The Book of Pooh'' *''Timon & Pumbaa'' *''The Weekenders'' *''Welcome to Pooh Corner'' *''The Wuzzles'' *''Disney Channel Games'' *''Mad Libs'' *''Off the Wall'' *''As the Bell Rings'' *''Brian O'Brian'' *''Disney Channel DJ'' *''Disney Consumer Arcade'' *''Disney Villains'' *''High School Musical: The Music in You'' *''My Camp Rock'' *''Studio Disney UK'' External links * Disney Channel Programming Disney Channel in the UK and Ireland Category:Children's television Category:Disney Channel Programs broadcast by Disney Channel in the UK and Ireland Category:Lists